Currently a great deal of work is being done on soliton propagation for such above-mentioned systems. However, such soliton systems suffer from Gordon-Haus timing jitter. Return-to-zero (RZ) pulses are desired as they are compatible with the all-optical processing technologies envisaged for switching nodes and routing devices.